


Będę wszędzie, nawet jak mnie już nie będzie

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heaven, Minor Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie łowcy takie właśnie było. Śmierć wpisana w nie była od samego początku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będę wszędzie, nawet jak mnie już nie będzie

Kiedy stracił matkę była ciepła noc, gwiazdy błyszczały na niebie tak jak i księżyc. Niebo kpiło z nieszczęścia jakie spadło na Johna i jego dwóch synów. Dean nie wierzył w anioły, nawet wtedy. Te o których mówiła często jego mama nie pozwoliłyby jej odejść. Pamiętał o tym jak dosłownie chwilę przed swoją śmiercią Mary go tuliła i śpiewała mu kołysankę. Wtedy myślał tylko o tym, że mogłoby tak być wiecznie. Mary odeszła, niebo pozostało obojętne na łzy jej starszego syna.

Kiedy umarł John, świeciło słońce. Było tak ładnie na zewnątrz gdy ojciec oddał duszę za syna. Może nie był nigdy wzorem ojca idealnego. Zaniedbywał często chłopców, podążał za zemstą, nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło. Mimo to był ojcem. Jedyną rodziną jaką Dean i Sam mieli. Teraz gdy odszedł, poczuli jak bardzo go potrzebują. Ojciec nie pożegnał się z żadnym z nich, tak jak mama.

Gdy umierał Sam, zaczynało się ściemniać. Jego krew była czarna w wątłym świetle księżyca. Dean trzymał go w ramionach mocno, chcąc by tylko to wystarczyło aby Sammy był znowu bezpieczny. Błagał, prosił by ta noc nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Sammy umarł, nawet nie żegnając się z bratem. Dean miał wrażenie, że krew jego młodszego brata parzy jego ręce.  
-Sam!-krzyk pełen bólu wypełnił lodowatą ciszę miasteczka-widmo. Było tak cicho jakby świat wstrzymał swój bieg by pochylić się w żałobie nad ciałem poległego łowcy.  
Dean oddał swoją duszę za brata. Wolał stracić ją niż Sama.

Gdy wybiła ostatnia godzina życia Deana, Sam płakał. Niebo obojętnie patrzyło na ciało rozszarpywane przez ogary piekielne. 

Czterdzieści lat w Piekle mijało powoli. Każdego dnia był tylko ból. Jedyne co dostawał to dużo więcej cierpienia każdego kolejnego dnia. Anioły zareagowały. Jeden imieniem Castiel zszedł do Piekieł by wyciągnąć duszę prawego człowieka. Jego zadaniem było uratować go przed zatraceniem i uczynić boską amunicją w walce z samym Lucyferem. Anioł jednak się zakochał w czystej duszy, niezłomnej nawet dla Piekła.

Anielskie ostrze wbiło się w serce bruneta. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły ciągle na łowcę, który zdążył złapać swego anioła zanim ten upadł na ziemię. Sukinsyn, który go zamordował uciekł z szumem skrzydeł.  
-Cas...Cas, ja...ja cię kocham...-szepnął blondyn. Niebo tym razem płakało z nim. Deszcz pozwolił mu ukryć miłosiernie gorące łzy.

Śmierć nadeszła szybko. Walka z demonem, jeden nieostrożny ruch. Serce przebite sztyletem. Zielone oczy patrzyły martwo w niebo. Tam też udała się dusza łowcy. Brata stracił kilka dni temu, niczego nie zostawił po sobie. Takie było życie łowcy. Uśmiechnął się będąc w pięknym ogrodzie. Castiel miał rację, niebo było wspaniałe.  
-Dean!-usłyszał znajomy głos i zaraz znalazł się w ramionach brata. Przytulił go do siebie. Odzyskał swój spokój. Usłyszał szum skrzydeł za którym tęsknił od miesięcy. Tuż przy uchu zielonookiego rozległ się głęboki szept.  
-Witaj, Dean.


End file.
